


You’re A Mean One Mister Grinch

by Funkyfreshlivingzest



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Always, Betting, Christmas AU, Fluff, Keith is a grinch, M/M, Snowball Fight, christmas cheer, excessive cussing, lance loves Christmas, shiro is dad, they live on earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Funkyfreshlivingzest/pseuds/Funkyfreshlivingzest
Summary: Keith doesn’t exactly hate Christmas. He just really really really really dislikes it. Lance is determined to change that. With a bit of friendly betting, we’ll see how this Christmas story ends.Merry Christmas babes and any other holiday you celebrate.😘
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 7





	You’re A Mean One Mister Grinch

It’s not that Keith hated Christmas. He just hated how bright the decorations where. And how joyful every one would get. And how the house always smelled like food. And the sickening scent of Christmas trees and candy canes. And the fact that Christmas music would be stuck in his head all month. And that Christmas movies would play all month long. 

Okay, okay so maybe Keith did hate Christmas, but it’s not his fault. The whole holiday was annoying. It might only be one day long but the whole holiday season lasted for the whole month. It was tiring. 

So when Keith woke up Christmas Eve he didn’t not want to be bombarded with Christmas everything. His room looked the same as he rolled out of bed and looked for his clothes. He opened his dresser drawers to reveal his clothes had been stolen and replaced with a single pair of blue jeans & a red Christmas sweater. He searched everywhere, under his bed, in his closet, on his chair. All of his clothes were missing, nowhere to be found. Now he must wear a Christmas sweater and who ever devised this plan will have to die. 

He shrugged on his sweater and made his way to the bathroom. Today was already going to be a rough day. He could feel it in his bones. And he knew that Shiro would tell him that it wasn’t a plausible answer, just because he always felt that way. He opened the bathroom door and his senses were flooded with more Christmas. There was garland on every inch of the bathroom, presents the sink, peppermint sticks in the toothbrush holder, and a very unsettling photo of Santa in the shower. 

“You know what?” Keith shouted. “I give up!” He shouted from the bathroom. 

He stormed from the bathroom to the kitchen where Shiro and Pidge sat at the island, drinking what Keith could only assume was coffee. Everything was decorated just as the bathroom was. Garland on every object, Christmas lights taking up every plug in, wreaths on every nail, ornaments not only on the tree but also hung from the ceiling, bells on the door handles, paper snowflakes on every blank spot on the walls. 

“What is this?” Keith spat.  
“Seems like someone decided to take Christmas into their own hands.” Pidge answered.  
“Well no shit Sherlock. I mean why would you let the do this?”  
“Keith, calm down she was only answering your question. Also we didn’t stop mostly because we need some Christmas cheer. I mean it is going to to be Christmas tomorrow and the house looks like it does the rest of the year.” Shiro lectured.  
“Who was it?”  
“Who do you think?” A voice called out.  
“Of course.” Keith sneered. 

He whirled around to come face to face with the perpetrator. Lance stood before him, in his very own blue ugly Christmas sweater. 

“Give me my clothes back.” Keith growled.  
“ I have no idea what your talking about. I was busy putting up decorations.” Lance smiled devilishly.  
“Oh bullshit. Give them back or I’m burning the tree.”  
“No burning the tree.” Shiro mentioned.  
“I’ll, I’ll….” Keith stuttered trying your think of something.  
“Oh, whatcha gonna do captain hardcore.” Lance teased.  
“I’ll- I’ll put snow in your bed.”  
“Well at least you gonna embrace the Christmas mood.”  
“No I’m not just take the stupid shit down and give me my clothes back.” Keith demanded.  
“It is not stupid.” Lance gasphed. “It is a magical time of year. And Keith I can’t believe you would accuse me of stealing your clothes. I would do nothing of the sort.”  
“Now, Keith and Lance.” Shiro spoke with his signature dad voice. “I want you guys to make up. Lance, if you do have his clothes I’d like you to give them back. Keith, I’d like you to apologize because not only did he decorate the bathroom and kitchen. He decorated the entire house. Which we can only assume took a long time.”  
“Oh it’s snow worries Shiro,” Lance laughed placing his arm around Keith shoulders. “I just want to raise our Christmas spirit, especially with the few Grinches we have the courtesy of housing.”  
“Oh god, no, not the puns, please. I beg of you.” Pidge groaned.  
“That’s it! Hands off!” Keith barked.

Lance in less than an instant removed his hand and put them up as if being arrested. 

“Keith,” Shiro warned. “What do we say sense this was a nice thing Lance did for us.”  
“Thanks.” Keith mumbled.  
“We couldn’t hear you.” Shiro repeated.  
“Thanks.” Keith shouted.  
“Thank you, Keith.” 

Lance glanced back to Keith who was still staring at him with the hate of a thousand suns. Lance stared back. Minutes past while they scowled at each other. Not blinking even once. Suddenly Keith made a quick move towards a wreath hanging on one of the chairs. He snatched it up in one fell swoop and raced out the back door of the house into the snow filled backyard. Shiro places his coffee down onto a and sighed. 

“I guess you're gonna go stop them from killing each other.” Pidge pointed out.  
“I mean I don’t think I have any other choice here Pidge.”  
“I mean you could just not,” she paused. “interfere.”  
Shiro sighed, contemplating for a few moments.  
“Fine, but if there’s blood your helping clean them up.” Shiro says finally.  
“Yes!” 

Keith grabbed a lighter from his pocket and held it right underneath the wreath. 

“Keith no, please!” Lance cried.  
“One step closer and I light it on fire.” Keith warned.  
“No! Please, don’t I give up. Please I surrender.” Lance begged.  
“Okay.”  
“Now please put the lighter away.”  
“Fine.” 

Keith puts the lighter in his pocket and looks up just as Lance throws a snowball right as his face. It smashed right against his nose sending shivers down his spine. 

“All right. You gonna get it now.” Keith snarled.  
“Oh no, scary Keith has it in for me,” Lance taunts at him. “what ever shall I do?”  
“Oh shut it!” 

Keith picked up his very own snow ball and packed it tight between his palms. He hurled it at Lance, landed right in the back of his head and exploded into a powder before landing back on the ground. Lance turns around and lunged at Keith. Tackling him to the ground and shoving as much snow into his sweater as he possibly could. 

Pidge and Shiro stood at the glass door watching them out in the backyard, fighting.

“Hey Hunk! You have to come see this!” Pidge shouts.  
“What’s going on?” He shouts back.  
“Keith and Lance are having a snowball fight!”  
“Is Shiro breaking it up?”  
“No!”  
“Give me a moment!” 

There was a few rustling noises and a clomp noise. Then the sound of a door and then Hunk walking down the stairs. 

“I thought you’d never get up.” Shiro greeted him.  
“Yeah, about time. It’s almost lunch.” Pidge added.  
“Hey I was busy last night making cookies.” Hunk defended.  
“And where are these so called cookies?” She asked.  
“I hid them from gremlins such as yourself.”  
“Ah, ha, ha, very funny.” Pidge crowned.  
“How much do you want to bet they’ll end up kissing?” Hunk changed the subject.  
“Oh definitely.” Pidge nodded vigorously.  
“What are you guys talking about? They’ll just end up coming back in and whining about how cold it is and retreat to their rooms. And then when they are warm again they’ll come out here and fight again. At this point I’m only concerned one of them will break their neck slipping on the ice.” Shiro explained.  
“What are you talking about? There’s so much sexual tension between them it’s suffocating.” Pidge replied.  
“So is that a bet?” Hunk asked.  
“I’ll give you six dollars each if you guys are right.” Shiro offered.  
“Deal.” They said simultaneously. 

They all turn to watch the snowball fight occurring right outside the window. It went on like that for what felt like hours. Eventually Shiro left and then Hunk wandered away to make more Christmas cookies. Pidge was the last to leave. Finally giving up and escaping back to her goblin dwelling of a room. But by the time they all returned to the living room on the couch. 

At last, Keith and Lance returned outside due to the freezing temperatures and the sinking sun. They stomped the snow off of their shoes and brushed snowflakes from their hair. 

“Goddamn my hands are freezing to death.” Keith shivered.  
“Here.” Lance said reaching for his hands.  
“Why should I trust you?” Keith asked.  
“Cause I’m trying to be nice so let loose a bit, huh?” Lance responded.  
“Fine.” Keith replied giving his hands over to Lance. 

Lance gently cupped his hands between his palms and breathed on them. Keith watched intently, not taking his eyes away. 

“Good?” Lance asked.  
“Yes.” Keith said quietly taking his hands back.  
“Okay.” 

Lance turned to take his soaking wet shoes off and place them near the door.

“What’s this?” Keith asked, point to above the door. 

Lance looked to see a bundle of mistletoe right on the door frame hanging above their heads. 

“That’s mistletoe. How did you not know that. It’s like Christmas 101. I mean if your gonna hate it you should might as well know about it.” Lance informed. 

“Oh I thought it was like a weed or something.” Keith admitted. 

“You do know what your supposed to do under mistletoe, right?” Lance asked.  
“No, not really.” Keith confessed.  
“If you’d like to, I can show you.” Lance smiled politely.  
“Sure.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah. I mean what could happen?”  
“Okay, close your eyes.”  
“Why?”  
“Just cause.”  
“What if you like slit my hand open or something?”  
“Do you really think I’d do something like that?”  
“I mean you never know.”  
“Just close your eyes.”  
“Okay.” 

Keith closed his eyes and waited patiently for Lance. Lance silently shuffled forward and held onto Keith’s elbows. He leaned and layed a whisper soft kiss onto Keith’s lips. Keith instantly melted into the kiss, he clenched his eye closed as if afraid to open then and find that Lance wasn’t really there. 

Lance stood back and waited for Keith open his eyes. Which he did. He looked shocked for a good minute. He stood there staring at Lance who was still holding onto his arms. Lance realized his mistake and released him. 

“Did you kiss me?” He asked.  
“Yes, you are supposed to kiss under the mistletoe.” Lance blushed.  
“Oh,” Keith hesitated. “I liked it a lot.”  
“Really?”  
“Yes.” 

Maybe now Keith loved Christmas. Not for any reason necessarily. He only learned to love it. Nothing changed it, it was his own decision, he swears it was.


End file.
